


take my hands, we can fly high

by wannabeyourstvr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Date, Gay, Ice Skating, M/M, lapslock, like really gay, my first official fic on this site, only fluff, unbeta'd sorry, yukren are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeyourstvr/pseuds/wannabeyourstvr
Summary: he feels lucky, so lucky.alternatively titled ‘renjun teaches lucas to ice skate’





	take my hands, we can fly high

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninthdreamie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthdreamie/gifts).



> this is a gift for my lovely friend and yukren lover deni uwu i hope you like this mess of a fic 
> 
> title comes from 'no air' by the boyz

renjun rolls his eyes at lucas, a teasing smile tugging at his lips. “if you’re sure, then.” they aren’t breaking eye contact. lucas nods. “definitely sure. never been more sure in my entire life. in fact, if you looked up the word ‘sure’ in a dictionary, there would be a picture of my face in it.” he declares solemnly. 

renjun looks as if he wants to laugh. “alright then. it’s settled. i’ll help teach you how to ice skate.” lucas pumps a fist in the air. “can’t wait.” renjun can’t suppress a little laugh that time, the older boy being far too adorable this early in the afternoon.

“are you giggling at me?” lucas asks, fake offended. “that’s so adorable what the heck, jun.” and then he realizes what he’s said, and he’s blushing, and renjun’s blushing, and lucas is turning away. “we should probably finish our calc.” renjun suggests, blush still spreading quickly across his face. 

lucas nods, and they go back to writing their notes, lucas occasionally peering over at renjun’s and renjun elbowing him lightly to stop. they finish soon after that, a couple minutes passing in silence, until lucas stretches and almost falls off his chair. renjun pretends not to notice, and lucas gives him a thankful smile afterward. 

exactly two days later, renjun keeps his promise. it’s a saturday, and it’s freezing outside. he’s wearing the biggest jacket he could find (probably sicheng’s, lucas thinks) and little red gloves, making him look like a cute baby, and not at all like a seventeen year old as he blinks the snow out of his eyes. 

his hat has a pom-pom on it that lucas really wants to play with, but that’s not what they’re here for. renjun flashes him a blinding smile and reaches for lucas’ bag to inspect the contents, namely, a pair of blue ice-skates and a thermos of hot chocolate. 

“ready?” lucas nods. “ready!” he smiles back at renjun, and well, if he blushed a bit when their hands touched to return his bag, well, he blames it on the cold. he swings the bag with his right hand, skipping towards the entrance of the skating rink. “damn short legs.” he hears renjun curse from behind him, so he slows his pace a bit and chuckles softly. “i heard that.” renjun glares, gently shoving him in the side, which just makes him laugh harder. “yukhei wong i swear to-” lucas just about dies then, laughing so hard he walks right into a pole.

except, it’s a warm pole. a very warm pole. he realizes belatedly that he just walked into a person. “-so sorry oh my gosh” he hears renjun saying to the stranger from behind him. the stranger just mutters something and walks off. it takes lucas all his self-restraint to wait until they’re out of sight before bursting into laughter, putting an arm on renjun’s shoulder to steady himself. renjun rolls his eyes but waits until lucas is ready to keep walking. he feels like today is gonna be a good day. 

the front of the skating rink is a wide blue arch, and two big glass doors. lucas stares up at the arch with amazement before following renjun. “maybe we should hold hands, so i don’t lose you in the crowd.” he jokes lightly, expecting renjun to roll his eyes or push him away, but he just nods and says a quiet “okay,” almost inaudible. 

he holds out his hand and lucas takes it gently, holding it as if it were fragile. a little smile spreads across his face as they walk. they don’t let go of each other even when it’s time to pay entrance fee, although it takes a little bit of maneuvering to hand over the money. lucas bounces up and down on the balls of his feet, barely containing his excitement as they stand directly outside of the rink.

once they find a bench to sit on, they put on their skates. renjun hums while he waits for lucas to finish tying his. “what song is that?” lucas asks. “sounds pretty.” renjun looks up at him. “ah, i just made it up right now.” he fiddles with the strap of his bag for a moment. “ready to go?” lucas smiles and nods. “teach me your ways, oh wise one.” renjun grins. 

he steps onto the ice first, a little cautious, waiting for lucas to join him. even though the other is taller, he looks very small as he takes a careful step onto the ice. he grabs onto the wall for support. after about five minutes of coaxing, renjun gets him to take both his hands off the wall and join him in the center of the ice. it takes a little while for them to fall into a comfortable speed, but soon enough they’re circling the rink, albeit a little slower than everyone else. 

“take that, world!” lucas says, looking very proud of himself once he’s done three rounds. “should we try speeding up?” renjun asks, looking up at him. “it’s supposed to be easier that way.” lucas shakes his head. “i don’t know if that’s a good idea,” he replies, hesitant, but upon seeing renjun’s reassuring face, nods. he trusts renjun with his life, although he’s pretty sure he’s gonna make a fool of himself in a couple minutes. 

as they skate, lucas looks at renjun, thinks about how happy he was to finally work up the guts to ask him out. well, technically renjun had been the one to suggest they go ice skating, but only because lucas had brought it up. he felt very proud of himself for that. 

the younger boy’s cheeks are flushed, and everytime he moves, the little pom-pom on his hat shakes. lucas still wants to touch it. so he does, surprising renjun, as he almost falls over before grabbing onto lucas’ arm. they end up both falling down. “are you okay?” lucas asks between laughs, and renjun jokingly hits him in the stomach, but returns the question. he thought it would hurt more to hit the ice, but seeing renjun’s smile makes him feel automatically safe. he supposes he wouldn’t mind falling a couple more times if just to see renjun look at him like that again. 

a couple hours later, they take a break from skating. lucas opens the thermos of hot chocolate and pours it into the little cup that also functions as a cap. they take turns sipping, and when they’re done, lucas very carefully rests his head on renjun’s shoulder (he has to lean down, but he doesn’t mind.) 

“this was really nice. i really like spending time with you.” he mumbles into his side. renjun hums softly in agreement. “i really like spending time with you too, yukhei. thanks for coming with me.” lucas lifts his head and smiles at him. he feels like one of the luckiest people in the world. 

“jun, is it alright if-” he cuts himself off. “would it maybe be okay if i-” he looks down at his hands for a moment. renjun waits patiently, just like lucas knew he would. renjun is always patient with him, that’s one of the many things he likes about the other. 

renjun takes one of lucas’ hands in his own, rubbing gentle circles over it to calm him down. lucas finally looks up, taking a deep breath. “can i kiss you?” the shock on renjun’s face wears off after a minute when he realizes lucas is still waiting for an answer. he looks like a hopeful child, and it’s such an endearing sight that renjun couldn’t look away if he tried. he nods fervently, afraid to say anything and ruin the moment. 

lucas kisses him softly, once on the lips and once on his forehead, once on each cheek and it doesn’t seem like he’s going to stop until he’s kissed every inch of renjun’s face. he’s smiling wider than ever, and renjun is smiling as he goes in for another kiss on the lips, almost radiating with happiness. they walk home together afterward, hand in hand, with a promise that next time lucas will teach him football. “i’ll hold you to that.” renjun smiles lazily, still a little dazed after all the kisses. 

he’s touches both his cheeks and hopes his mom can’t see how hard he’s blushing as soon as he enters his house. the luckiest boy in the world, that’s what he feels like. lucas makes him feel like the luckiest boy in the world.


End file.
